


"It had to be Demons"

by BhadBehavior



Category: my own fandom
Genre: Don't worry they'll be introduced in the later chapters, F/F, F/M, First work - Freeform, M/M, Mention of and maybe a later trip to heaven and hell, Multi, No real writing experience, There's gonna be a lot of writer's block, fictional town in California
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BhadBehavior/pseuds/BhadBehavior
Summary: In the time of old, the demons attempted to take over both the earth realm and Heaven. Leaded by their lord, the devil, and his son they did not plan to lose. This invasion started in waves:Wave 1: Strike fear in the mortals. The fearful they are, the better they'll taste.Wave 2: Enslave the entire earth.Wave 3: Grow their army.Wave 4: Attack the realm of peace: Heaven.But they didn't expect the humans to fight back with arcane magic and spells taught to them by the angels. The Devil's army was purged. He and his son had retreated back into hell. The earth was safe again.That is until suspicious demonic activity has been recorded in a small town in California. I would tell you what kind of activity, but it'd give away some of the fiction. And i want you to read this so....





	"It had to be Demons"

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, kinda nervous and i hope you keep your tomatoes in your fridge. i'd hate for you to get tomato juice on your screen.

"Sir, there has been recent activity of satanic activity in Shadow Oaks, California." Anxiety was all you could see on Kenzie's face.

Her grandfather had told her stories of the demon attacks. Everyone's grandparents, that lived during the "Time of Faded light," told their children about what they experienced during then. The high number of deaths. The equally high number of slaves. Their children told it to their children. Those children told it to their children.(I think you know how it goes.) This, though, was not always the case. More people feared their children suffering mentally dysfunctional disorders. So they wouldn't tell em' squat. According to the church's high priest and the powerful 5,Legion of very OP demon hunters, everyone should prepare their children for the devil's second uprising. Some people are very weary of this and only wish their children to live normal no demon hunting lives. This was kind what Kenzie's job was like. Track down suspicious activity gather the team and fight off the spawns of Satan. Amazing how none of them lost their mind.

The team, Powerful 5, was made up of your everyday mmo rpg games. You have...

**The Healer:** _Uses potions and spells to heal either physical or mental injuries._

**The** **muscle** **:** _Uses powerful weapons and armor to take the battle to the enemies._

**The Magically advanced:**

**Priest Magic:** _Priests of the church were originally taught by angels this type of powerful sorcery. The powers can range from demon trap spells to magical barriers._

**Arcane Magic:** _Magic the original 5 used. No signs of its use from any of the current 5._

_**T** _ **he Brain** _**:** Stays away from the danger, but are the irrational thinkers. They use their "vision" to predict any signs of demons. !WARNING! NOT ALWAYS ACCURATE!_

So, did you guess who the brain was yet? Stupid question don't know why i asked. I haven't even introduced any other characters. Its Kenzie. 

///

"So let me get this straight, you think we should evacuate the town and do a full "Magical" investigation on the land? The land you think is troubled?" Not everyone was so enthusiastic about the potential power and protection of the Powerful 5. They were doubted, yes, especially by the mayor of Shadow Oaks.

"I don't think you get it sir. Surely the church has informed you about-" Kenzie started.

"NO! You and your priests can leave that bullshit out of my town! The demons are gone! Its been 400 years! Give it a rest! If i wasn't so nice, i'd have that church burned down!" The mayor of Shadow Oaks was, by far, the least loving man on earth. What did he tell his kids on Christmas? Santa isn't real, its bullshit. What did he say on Easter? The Easter bunny isn't real, its bullshit. Don't get me started on what he told them on their birthdays.

"Maybe hes right Kenzie." A young man said as he walked into the mayor's office. 

"DAVID! I can't believe you. The books, poems, even the armory. We seen the evidence.Especially what our parents told us. What they were told. If we let that happen again then they might win this time." Kenzie was furious with the mayor, and even more upset with her childhood friend David. Their parents were brutally honest with them and had set no boundaries with what their ancestors experienced.

"I know what they told us, but nothing has happened yet." David said.

"Yet? Ok, what about the demonic activity i sensed?" Kenzie snapped.

"Your senses aren't always accurate. You know that. You tackled some guy at IHop because you swore you sensed the unholy abyss of hell in his soul. He turned out to be a lawyer and he ended up being a very angry one." David saw the embarrassment in her eyes and noticed her cheeks had glowed red so he smiled and put his arm around her, walking her outside.

"Go home Kenzie. Raise your kid so he doesn't end up like  paranoid freak like you." She elbowed him in the ribs which caused him to stumble.

She caught him and helped him balance on his feet.

"You're right David. He deserves a care-free happy life. Thanks." She hugged him and started off to her car.

_"I wonder how Carter is going to like California."_ she thought.

///

"California? Whats the occasion?" The boy asked, lazily packing his stuff in the boxes provided.

"What do you mean Carter?" Kenzie questioned helping him pack.

"I mean, we've stayed in Oregon for practically all my life. I asked if we could go on a vacation somewhere else, and you scolded me for having the idea of fun."

"That is not true. I only wanted to-"

"Keep me safe from the looming evil of Satan and his allies." Carter interrupted. "Yeah you've told me that for 15 years now."

Kenzie stopped packing and looked up at her son. Their eyes met, but it didn't last long because he looked back down as if he was interested in the box he had just finished. You could feel the awkwardness in the air.

"Carter i am so sorry.I interfered with your life. I wanted to prepare you for when he might come, but i'm messing with your personal life. That's why we're moving away from here. I want you to enjoy life.Not fear it. When we get to California i promise i'll change. I'll do my best." Kenzie's eyes were watering. Carter pulled her into a warm hug.

"You don't have to try mom. I know whatever you do, its for me."

She kissed his forehead and they both took the boxes downstairs.

"Oh, but the demon thing stays in Oregon, right?" Kenzie stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around and faced him.

"You don't have to worry about that dear." She replied with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said, first time. Not a good author, not a good idea creator, but i tried so hope you enjoy:)
> 
> Also like i mentioned i am the definition of writer's block. So if you would like to incorporate some ideas i'd be happy to include them. IF:  
> -They relate to the plot  
> -They aren't death threats  
> -and if you truly want to see this go on.


End file.
